La main
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Barcelone. Deux petits garçons vont apprendre à se connaître, chacun tellement différent de l’autre. Et pourtant, c’est la naissance d’une grande amitié, voire plus. RikuxSora très sous-entendu, of course…


**LA MAIN**

**Résumé :** Barcelone. Deux petits garçons vont apprendre à se connaître, chacun tellement différent de l'autre. Et pourtant, c'est la naissance d'une grande amitié, voire plus. RikuxSora, of course…

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :** Sora & Riku

**Genre : **Friendship & Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Square et Disney, vaguement inspiré de ce dernier :D Merci aux livres que je suis en train de lire :p

**Parings :** RikuxSora et AkuRoku, les couples phares, quoi. Plus trois ou quatre :p Et pour une fois que Kairi ne vient pas fourrer son nez (désolée pour ses fans ;)).

**Une histoire tout mignonne (mis à part le début un peu gore ;)), qui tient en un chapitre, juste pour le fun et l'espoir en l'avenir :D (J'ai écouté Phil Collins, vous savez, Tarzan ;) et l'OST de Pocahontas, même si le film ne m'a pas marquée, il y a une musique magnifique (je parle du premier seulement))**

**Attention, un peu d'OoC :p Et pas trop du yaoi, du sous-entendu :D**

**J'adore Riku en personnage principal :)**

**J'ai choisi Barcelone car cette ville m'a laissé un souvenir impérissable :D ¡Buena lectura ! ;)**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

_« - Faites évacuer !, hurla un policier. Monsieur Altafuente, fit-il en s'adressant à son supérieur, ils ont détruit le métro !_

_- Les …! jura l'homme, on n'y arrivera jamais avec tous ces blessés…_

_- Zexion !, s'écria une jeune femme blonde en pleurs en lui prenant le bras, « pequeño » a été touché !_

_Ce dernier sentit son moral dans ses chaussettes. Non, son propre fils ne pouvait pas…_

_L'envie de vomir revint lorsqu'il vit son petit garçon de deux ans dans un brancard. Naminé tenait en suppliant la main droite de Pequeño, l'autre avait été monstrueusement… arrachée._

_Le sang dégoulinait sur sa manche, l'os transperçait la peau blafarde mais le petit garçon regarda son père gravement en silence, comme seuls savent faire les enfants._

_Il n'avait même pas hurlé._

_Zexion enleva quelques mèches argentées du front de son fils et murmura :_

_- Muy bien, mi hijo… muy bien…»_

* * *

Trois ans plus tard…

Pequeño jouait sur la plaza de la Cataluña en faisant peur aux pigeons. Il courait dans tous les sens, rigolant aux éclats, les cheveux au vent, lorsque l'un des oiseaux, dans un bruissement courroucé d'ailes, s'envolait sous le soleil peu pudique en cet été caniculaire.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui le surveillait attentivement derrière son livre, assis sur le bord de la fontaine publique. Le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche avant d'entendre un bruit de pas derrière lui. Trois enfants le regardaient, ébahis. Un petit et enrobé brun était blotti contre le chef, un loustic argenté aux profonds yeux marron, tandis que le troisième, une fille châtaine, fixait sa main gauche de ses yeux verts pétillants.

Pequeño se tourna vers eux et, leur tendant sa trop grande main de bois comme si elle allait s'abattre sur eux, cria en courant :

- Je suis le Capitaine Crochet !

Les autres bambins s'enfuirent en rigolant. Le jeune homme au livre sourit. Il connaissait bien Pence, Hayner et Olette, les enfants de la vieille ville. Après avoir échangé avec ses compagnons de jeu un clin d'œil, Pequeño le regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Tu es un vilain garçon, Riku, lâcha-t-il, un rien ironique.

Le sourire de Riku s'élargit puis il s'élança vers son ami en lui déclamant :

- Je suis le Capitaine Crochet, Peter Pan !

« Peter Pan » fit semblant de s'évanouir sous les regards amusés des passants tandis que Riku tournait autour de lui, triomphant, sa main en bois serrée contre lui.

Une autre personne s'intéressait à ce petit garçon infirme si joueur et à son éducateur. Ses yeux verts le scrutaient, rieurs, de l'autre côté de la place. Appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur au-dessus du thermomètre géant qui faisait la fierté de la ville, chewing-gum fraise-vanille au bec, il gardait tout de même un œil sur son protégé tout aussi expansif.

- Axeeeeeeel, gémit le garçon châtain à ses pieds en français parfait malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le roux avec espoir, je ne peux pas avoir un autre churros ?

- Non, Jolicœur, lui répondit fermement Axel en continuant à regarder les combats du Capitaine Crochet et de Peter Pan, décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir.

Le dénommé Axel et le petit garçon venaient de France. Axel avait engagé par les parents du petit pour jouer les baby-sitters. Et il faut avouer que cela lui plaisait bien.

Axel n'avait toujours pas grandi malgré ses vingt-cinq ans bien sonnés, et il considérait toujours les enfants comme les seules personnes à qui on peut faire confiance.

Certains d'entre eux auraient pu le décourager, mais il était heureusement tombé sur Sora, l'enfant le plus innocent et gentil de la planète. Sora qui, à quatre ans, paraissait parfois bien plus mûr qu'Axel. Il parlait très bien et s'était vite adapté à cette vie en Espagne catalane grâce à ses connaissances de la langue par son père. Et si l'absence de ses parents à la maison lui pesait un peu, il y était habitué dès sa naissance.

Et si le roux l'appelait « Jolicœur », c'était tout simplement parce que c'était son nom de famille.

- Chocolate ?, fit un type à la tête louche au roux.

Axel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé les langues étrangères, et au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il fallait apprendre l'espagnol…

- Il nous propose du chocolat !, fit Sora, les yeux brillants.

- C'est pas normal…

- Chocolate ?, répéta l'homme, énervé.

- No, no, répondit Axel en le repoussant de la main.

Le type s'éloigna. Sora lâcha un soupir de déception.

Axel se pencha vers lui avec un sourire (il avait quatre têtes de plus) et lui souffla :

- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur la vie…

Sora bouda. Il ne comprendrait jamais le monde des adultes finalement.

* * *

Riku s'était calmé et s'était assis, impatient, à côté de Roxas, toujours dans son livre.

- Il est bien, ton livre ?

- Il n'y a pas d'images, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, sourit le blond détournant ses yeux bleu azur deux secondes du bouquin.

Le petit argenté se tut. Il contempla sa main en bois. Il essaya de la faire bouger en vain.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas une main comme les autrres ?, demanda-t-il, ses yeux cyans regardant intensément Roxas.

- Parce que tu es le capitaine Crochet.

Riku redevint silencieux. Il se rappelait la grosse explosion dans le métro, les cris, sa mère qui venait le chercher… le monsieur au masque qui l'avait endormi dans la grande salle blanche… l'ébéniste qui lui donnait une main d'adulte en bois… pourquoi il l'avait toujours ? Sa vraie main ne repoussait donc pas, comme lui racontait pourtant sa mère avant de dormir ?

- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux en piques comme ça ?

- Tu en poses des questions, aujourd'hui, rigola le jeune homme.

Riku désigna deux personnes de l'autre côté de la place.

- Il y a des gens comme toi, là-bas.

Roxas plissa les yeux et se les força à distinguer un grand homme roux en longues piques en arrière avec un petit garçon qui avait, lui aussi, les cheveux en pétard.

Il eut un petit bond de cœur en voyant particulièrement le roux avant de s'empêcher in extremis de rougir.

Visiblement, ils les avaient vus aussi, avec le grand signe de la main du rouquin.

Pas timide pour un sou, Roxas prit Riku d'une main et son passionnant livre de l'autre et les emmena saluer l'autre groupe (enfin, plus Riku que le livre).

Axel eut un très large sourire en voyant le blond. Une raison d'aimer l'Espagne, enfin… il ne croyait pas que ça existait, des p'tits espagnols blonds aux yeux bleus comme ça.

Riku, quant à lui, affrontait, légèrement gêné, les yeux curieux de Sora.

L'argenté, en présence des autres gamins, avait toujours affirmé sa supériorité malgré son handicap, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de nouveau, il avait toujours peur de l'inévitable regard qui se baisse lentement vers sa menotte en bois…

Mais le bambin avait une adorable frimousse et Riku ne pouvait pas rester de marbre longtemps.

Axel, en une grimace séductrice (légèrement gâchée par la mastication constante du chewing-gum), engagea la conversation, empêchant le pauvre Roxas de se concentrer sur Riku :

- ¡ Holà !, fit-il, en espérant que le blond parlerait plus, étant donné qu'Axel ne connaissait que ce mot.

- ¡ Holà, señor !, répondit poliment l'autre, mais en restant là.

Aïe.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Riku ne savait comment parler à Sora. Il décida d'utiliser le seul moyen qu'il n'ait jamais pratiqué…

- ¡ Soy Capitan Gancho !, cria-t-il, en brandissant sa main.

En voyant les grands yeux bleus s'écarquiller et le petit visage devenir cramoisi, Riku fut pris de remords. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer…

Sora s'enfuit.

Roxas étant trop occupé à décrypter le franco-italien-pseudo-espagnol d'Axel, il se lança à la suite de Sora après un très bref regard vers les éducateurs.

Il le trouva devant l'échoppe d'un marchand de glaces ambulant, quelques mètres plus loin, des larmes coulant encore sur son petit visage ovale.

L'argenté sortit sa main droite de sa poche, laissant sagement l'autre de côté et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

Sora sursauta puis se retourna. Vit Riku et un sourire timide perça d'entre les larmes.

Silence. Le temps s'était arrêté, quelques secondes. Tout semblait s'être immobilisé.

Puis…

- Holà…

- Bonjour…

* * *

Après de nombreuses supplications de Riku, Roxas se résigna à aller le lendemain sur la plaza de la Cataluña. Il avait vu le visage du petit garçon rayonner tandis qu'il raccompagnait Sora sur la place. Il allait enfin terminer son livre tranquille… s'il ne rencontrait pas ce roux qui lui avait pompé l'air pendant une demi-heure.

Après de nombreuses supplications de Sora, Axel fut _obligé_ d'aller le lendemain sur la plaza. Le châtain, surexcité, avait passé l'autre partie de la journée à lui parler de son nouvel ami.

Mais, malgré avoir longuement insisté pour que le roux parle de Roxas, il s'était endormi sans qu'Axel lâche le morceau. Ce dernier avait longuement mâchouillé son chewing-gum en le regardant. Le goût fraise lui avait remonté aux lèvres. Il ne fallait pas traumatiser ce petit en sachant qu'il venait de craquer pour un mec. Surtout avec l'adoration qu'il portait au Capitaine Crochet.

- Tiens, Jolicœur, voilà ton petit ami, fit ironiquement Axel, de l'autre côté de la fontaine où Roxas et Riku venaient de s'asseoir.

Sora rougit. Le roux haussa les sourcils. Où est passée l'innocence, à quatre ans à peine ?...

- Bonjourrr, fit Riku en roulant les r, traînant son précepteur par la manche, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Le petit châtain se releva comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé et sourit largement à l'argenté. C'est bien, il avait retenu sa leçon de français. Si seulement Sora savait que Riku se l'était répétée durant toute la nuit…

Celui-ci répondit par la même moue, puis, lâchant Roxas, prit Sora par la main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Axel les suivit du regard, toujours assis, en remarquant :

- C'est qu'ils veulent un peu d'intimité, ces gosses…

Remarquant Roxas qui le regardait avec incompréhension :

- Euh… los chicos van far because they want intimité…

* * *

Riku désigna les pigeons.

- La gente van de comer a las palomas. Pero prefiero darles miedo…

- Pourquoi leur faire peur ?, demanda Sora en espagnol, en riant doucement. C'est plus marrant de les nourrir.

L'argenté montra sa main en bois.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'ils ont peur de toi, ils ont peur de tout le monde, c'est leur nature.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il courut vers les oiseaux et ils s'envolèrent, dénigrant les rares miettes de pain qu'une vieille dame contemplait.

Riku sourit puis, s'approchant d'un commerce d'animaux, s'intéressa à un petit écureuil marron, qui, lâchant sa noisette, se réfugia sous un abri coloré, ses yeux noirs ronds comme des billes fixés sur lui.

Sora, lui, admirait à côté un chat au soyeux pelage d'argent, qui sifflait sur les passants en hérissant les poils. Il était borgne.

- Mais moi, je préfère le magasin des colliers, dit le petit garçon aux yeux cyans, en tirant à nouveau Sora par la main vers une échoppe grise.

La vendeuse eut un air attendri en regardant les deux bambins tourner autour des pacotilles comme si c'était de l'or pur.

- Tu sais comment on dit « je préfère le magasin des colliers » en français ?, fit Sora, en regardant avec envie une chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de couronne.

Riku se tourna vers lui, aux aguets pour bien retenir. Il nota soigneusement au passage l'objet que Sora désirait.

Le châtain lui expliqua et Riku se promit d'y penser toute la journée. Amener le sourire sur le visage de son ami lui était la chose la plus importante pour lui.

Sora sortit de la boutique. Avant de sortir, Riku caressa la chaîne au bout des doigts. Un contact tellement froid. Pourtant, quand il essaya avec la main gauche, il ne ressentit rien.

Puis Sora l'appela et il accourut.

La foule était intense et ils restèrent collés ensemble pour éviter de se perdre. Des hommes et des femmes pressés, en attaché-case tailleur/costume cravate, marchaient comme un, se croisant, se bousculant. De temps un juron sortait de cette masse compacte et Riku faisait rire Sora en le traduisant.

Les bambins, après avoir franchi ce qui ne semblait être qu'un long marathon avec cette foule mais qui équivalait à trois mètres, où se situaient les boutiques, arrivèrent à la fontaine où ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Cependant, en tournant dans un cul-de-sac peu éloigné, où s'étendait une rangée de poubelles, Sora croisa le regard mi-soulagé mi-honteux de Roxas plaqué contre le seul mur vide, et Axel arborait un sourire satisfait en se décollant de lui et retirant l'autre de ses mains de sa nuque et l'autre de son dos. Il glissa discrètement le fameux livre de Roxas dans la poubelle derrière lui et fit un clin d'œil à Riku.

Qui, étant arrivé le premier, fixait encore l'endroit où les deux adultes se tenaient embrassés.

- On part, mon bonhomme, déclara-il à voix haute à Sora.

Il chuchota quelque chose au blond qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Les deux français s'éloignèrent.

- Tu faisais quoi, Roxas ?, demanda timidement l'argenté. Axel est ton ami, non ?

- Euh…, répondit le blond avec beaucoup d'hésitation, les joues encore rosies. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et alors si Sora est mon ami…, commença Riku.

- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, fit plus fermement Roxas, se mettant à mastiquer son chewing-gum. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. On retourne à la maison, Altafuente.

Par terre, Riku vit un éclat argent. Il se pencha pour trouver deux pièces de deux euros.

Il les plaça dans sa main de bois, et les soupesa pensivement tandis que Roxas s'éloignait.

Mmh, combien coûte un collier de pacotille ?...

* * *

Des années plus tard.

- Riku ! Sora va bientôt partir !

Un adolescent aux longs cheveux argent platine et aux brillants yeux cyans dévala l'escalier à toute trombe, sa main de bois raclant à grand bruit la rampe, bousculant son père Zexion, qui eut une réaction vaguement renfrognée, pour passer devant sa mère et trois bosquets de roses offerts par leur vieille et aigrie voisine Marluxia Ladentelle, puis arriver au portail de la maison Altafuente.

La voiture commençait déjà à se remplir de ses occupants, à savoir Sora et ses parents Kairi et Tidus.

Un mois auparavant, Axel et Roxas s'étaient exilés en Andalousie profonde, le roux apprenant le retour de la famille Jolicœur en France.

Riku et Sora avaient reçu un vague message de Roxas au dos d'une carte postale. Le couple devait probablement se chamailler en permanence, ce qui voulait dire en gros qu'ils étaient heureux.

Happy end.

Mais Sora devait partir, après avoir passé chez son meilleur ami avec ses parents. L'argenté ne le verrait plus que pendant les vacances. Et encore…

Mais Riku voulait absolument donner son cadeau au châtain. Il fit signe à ce dernier de le rejoindre.

Son cadet eut une brève discussion avec son père avant de s'élancer vers Riku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, fit-il dans sa langue natale.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, répondit Riku dans un français parfait, fruit de dix ans d'étude intensive.

Il ne roulait même plus les r.

Le châtain le suivit dans la maison assez grande, très style maison de la « Nounou d'enfer »,

Ils remontèrent l'escalier (provoquant un concert de bougonnements chez le père de Riku, qui trimait devant ses dossiers de police), et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Riku.

De triste et morne, elle était passée à ensoleillée et gaie (dans tous les sens du terme). Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, et Riku, avec Sora, avaient collé leurs dessins au-dessus du lit, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Et surtout, Riku avait repris les meubles en bois, qui moisissaient dans le grenier, qu'il ne pouvait supporter petit.

L'argenté se dirigea vers une commode boisée des plus simples et sa main gauche plongea dans un tiroir.

Ce qui en ressortit en même temps, Sora n'aurait jamais cru s'en rappeler aussi rapidement.

Une chaîne d'argent. En son milieu, une couronne à la forme si étrange que Sora s'en souvenait parfaitement.

- Je l'ai gardé pendant ces dix ans.

- T'aurais pas pu me le donner avant ?, fit le châtain avec une moue, mains sur les hanches. Tu as de la chance que je ne l'aie jamais trouvé ailleurs.

Mais si l'argenté pensait que Sora était vexé, il fut vite détrompé par sa réaction.

Des lèvres effleurèrent sa joue.

- Merci, marmonna son cadet, au comble du bonheur.

Eh bien. Heureusement que Riku avait la peau blême, sinon on aurait remarqué que ses joues cuisaient comme des omelettes.

Sora prit délicatement, presque religieusement, le collier suspendu à la main infirme de Riku et s'en orna.

Son aîné souffla :

- Il te va… super bien.

L'argent qui brillait au soleil sur la peau bronzée de son ami (soleil d'Espagne associée à une peau faite pour le bronzage…) était renversant.

Enfin, pour lui.

Le châtain intercepta ce regard et se troubla. Il ouvrait la bouche quand la voix de Naminé retentit :

- Sora ! Tes parents t'attendent !

- J'arrive, cria-t-il.

Il serra Riku dans ses bras.

- Riku… Je t'a… Je t'aime beaucoup… T'es mon meilleur ami…

L'argenté plaça une main sur sa nuque et une dans le dos, comme il avait vu faire Axel…

- J'y vais, je t'enverrais des tas de courriels, haleta Sora avant de s'extirper de son étreinte et de s'enfuir par la porte ouverte à toute volée tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Riku resta quelques secondes comme ça, immobile, fixant l'endroit où il avait vu Sora.

Puis il se précipita vers la fenêtre, où il s'y pencha dangereusement en hurlant au châtain qui se retourna, sur le point d'entrer dans le véhicule :

- N'oublie pas ! Je te retrouverais toujours, Peter Pan !

- N'y compte pas, Crochet !, répondit Sora, son rire venant qu'aux oreilles de Riku, tandis que Marluxia Ladentelle les regardait d'un air mauvais par-dessus sa haie qu'elle était censée tailler.

L'argenté leva sa main de bois et Sora son poing gauche par la vitre baissée de la voiture qui s'éloignait.

Non, rien ne peut empêcher d'avoir une belle amitié. Pas même une main en moins.

* * *

_**C'est du rapide, ben oui, c'est en un seul chapitre, hein ^^ C'est mignon, le nom de Sora et de Riku (traduisez par « haute fontaine »), non ? :D Si vous voulez le nom du livre qui (avait) occupe (é) la vie de Roxas, je vous le donnerai ;) (au passage, c'est pas trop espagnol, tous ces noms :D)**_

_**J'aime le personnage de Marluxia Ladentelle dans les RikuxSora. C'est un peu l'antithèse du couple :D Pas classe, aigri, rabougri, déprimant à souhait. Vous devinez ce que je pense du RikuxSora :)**_

_**Mouhahahahaha, énième explication du super-collier-trop-beau-trop-chic-de-Sora-qui-sert-à-rien :D C'est Riiiiiku qui lui offre :p (ça aussi, c'est pas nouveau ;) et dans le contexte rikusoraennien non plus :D)**_

_**La phrase de fin est pouriiiiie T.T Je comptais faire un truc "main qui revit pendant trois secondes" mais c'est trop mélo après --'**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
